The Life and Times of Dawn Marie Potter
by Sufflesgirl327
Summary: What if Harry Potter has an older sister? What if they live in the "Real World
1. Prologue

Prologue

I was running as fast as I could through the hedge labyrinth. I desperately had to get there before he did. Not for myself, but for the school I was forced to represent. I slipped on the grass only to look down to see blood. Oh God, I hope it's not his... I thought in a panic. I tried not to think about it when I started running and almost slipping again. Left, right, and then left again. Every way I tried to go was a dead-end. I had to find my way to the cup.

I saw it. The cup was sitting on a marble white pedestal gleaming from the light from the cup. I looked around to see if anyone was watching me. On my right, about twenty feet away, there he was. My best friend. He was still in his uniform that the managers gave him, yellow and black. His left sleeve was saturated in his blood. Maybe it was his blood I slipped in before... He noticed me standing there, and it looked like he was prepared to run to the cup. I was way ahead of him. We were racing down the path towards the cup. I glanced to my right to see he was still level with me. His gray eyes looked into my blue as he pushed forward till he was ahead of me. I could barley breathe, my chest was killing me, but I still forced myself to get ahead of him. I was about three feet from the cup when I launched myself forward. My pinky finger wrapped itself around one of the handles on the cup, and then the feeling of spinning told me something was wrong...


	2. A Background Story and Some Freedom

Chapter 1: A Background story and Some Freedom

(D)

Let's start from the beginning, shall we? Hi. I am 15-year-old Dawn Marie Potter. Yes I know what you are all thinking and no, I am not the girl version of J.K Rowling's Harry Potter. Harry is my younger brother. Okay let me give you a background story of my brother and me. Yes we did grow up with our parents, James and Lily Potter, but they mysteriously disappeared two years ago so Harry and I have to live with our mother's sister and her family, the Dursleys. Both of us hated it there because we barley got any food while their fat-ass son Dudley ate mostly everything. His parents thought he was the sweetest thing ever but I know for a fact that he and his "gang" have been terrorizing every kid on Privet Drive.

Well on another note, Harry's best friend, Ron Weasley, told us that his dad had gotten tickets to go see the Quidditch World Cup and had invited Harry, Harry's other best friend Hermione Granger and me to come and watch the game and stay at the Burrow, the Weasley Home, for the remaining days of the summer holiday. It actually sounded fun! Not just because I can get away from the Dursleys, but also because the only sport I really like to watch is Quidditch and it would be fascinating to see all of the witches and wizards from around the world. I normally didn't like sports. The only sports I even attempt to play are football (European style) and basketball. I have never and will never play Quidditch! I don't trust myself on a broom after what happened with my first flying lesson. I don't want to get into that now but I will say that I am the clumsiest person I know and Harry always teases me about it.

Two days ago, Mrs. Weasley, the sweetest person I know, mailed the Dursleys a letter asking if we could go to the Quidditch World Cup, which I knew we were going to even if the Dursleys said no, and for the remaining holiday. The thing I love most about the Weasleys, and other wizards, is that they do not know much about muggle things. So since they are not familiar with the muggle postal service, Mrs. Weasley covered the front of the envelope with tons of stamps. I personally thought it was funny but Harry and I got a good lecture from Uncle Vernon about how he doesn't want "Our Kind" ruining his reputation. But in the end, he allowed us to go. I think it's because he wanted us out of the house for the remaining holiday. After he told us that we could go, Harry and I basically bolted up the stairs.

I busted into my room and lugged my trunk onto my bed. I then shoved my pillow into the bottom of the trunk and then cleaned out my dresser drawers of all of my clothes. I walked over to my desk in the room and collected my spell books and my cauldron and put them into my trunk and covered them with my robes. I then slowly walked over to my bed picked up my Alice in Wonderland Doll and remembered the day I got it. I was six years old and was sitting at the counter in our old house and I was coloring on a plain piece of paper. I still remember to this day that it looked like crap, but hey, I was six. Dad came through the door after a long day at work and he had his hand behind his back. I wouldn't have known that he was home if little five year old Harry hadn't come running through the hall yelling "DADDY! DADDY!" I turned around and joined Harry as we ran to our father. He caught us both and he told us he had a surprise for both of us. He gave Harry a toy snitch and for me a brand new Alice doll. I have cherished it ever since.

Once I got everything packed and ready to go I looked around my room and I saw that I forgot something. It was an old picture that I totally forgot about. I walked slowly to my desk and picked it up. It was the first friend I ever made at Hogwarts, Cedric Diggory. I remember the day that the picture was taken. It was during my first year and it was Cedric's second. We were just walking around the grounds and I was telling him about my family. The boy came and asked if he could take a picture of us to send home to his parents to show them what all of the students at Hogwarts look like. We let him and a week later the boy came up to me and gave me a copy as a thank you.

Cedric is starting his 6th year at Hogwarts while I was starting my 5th I've kept in touch with Cedric but lately both of us have been extremely busy. His father has been telling him to practice Quidditch and I've been forced to do chores for the Dursleys. Come to think of it, the last time I really talked to him was at the beginning of the summer holidays. I really should send him a letter. I pulled a piece of parchment, an ink bottle and a quill out of my desk drawer and started writing

Dear Cedric,

How have you been? I know we haven't talked in a while but all in all how are you? I told you about the Dursleys right? Well they actually let Harry and I go to the Quidditch World cup! I'm excited to go and you know how much I don't like sports. Haha. Well I hope to hear from you soon and if I don't, I'll see you in school.

Sincerely,

Dawn Potter

I folded up the letter and I walked into the conjoining door connecting Harry's room to mine. He was still hunched over packing his robes into his cauldron. Hedwig was perched in the windowsill with a huge rat in her beak staring at her owner waiting for him to realize she came back. "Hey Harry, can I borrow Hedwig for a moment?" I asked. "Yeah sure, once she gets back from hunting," Harry said as he turned around and realized she actually was back, "Oh never mind. Yeah sure you can borrow her" He walked back to his closet to get the rest of his school supplies. I walked over to the windowsill and held out my arm. Hedwig dropped her rat and flew to my arm. She nuzzled her tiny head against my cheek and I couldn't help but laugh. "You're the only other person besides Hermione and me that she really likes." I heard Harry say. "Yeah of course she likes you. And Hermione is always kind to her" I said with a smile and I walked back to my room. I tied the letter to Hedwig's leg and told her where to go. I went onto my bed and plopped down, hearing a loud groaning noise from the springs. Only one more day in this hellhole.

I woke up at about five o'clock. That is the thing I truly hate about myself, I always get up early. I hopped out of bed and stretched myself. I heard a faint hooting noise coming from my window and looked to see a huge gray owl sitting out there waiting for me. I opened up my window and untied the letter from its leg. It was from Cedric! It read:

Dear Dawn,

It has been a while hasn't it. Everything's fine here, except that Dad keeps on pushing me to get better and better at Quidditch. I wish he would leave me alone some days. Also yeah you told me about them and I find it hard to believe and it's awesome that they let you go! I'm going also so I might see you there. Later then.

Sincerely,

Cedric Diggory

Sweet! He was going too. I looked around my room to double check to see if I missed anything, latched up my trunk and started to lug it down the stairs. I drag it into the living room and set my jacket on top of it. I went back upstairs to try and get a little more sleep. When I woke up again, around 9 o'clock I heard, "DAWN MARIE! Come down here before your brother burns this house down!" I heard Aunt Petunia call from the kitchen. God they must have told Harry to cook while I was still asleep. I knew that he could never really burn the house down. Actually he was a very good cook, just the Dursleys never trusted him around the stove. One time, he accidentally burnt the bacon and they think he's a pyromaniac! I rolled my eyes while I walked downstairs and into the kitchen and saw that Harry had made some very descent bacon and perfectly sunny side up eggs. I walked up next to him and pretended to do something so we wouldn't get yelled at. "You know how they are," Harry whispered to me as I cleaned out the frying pan. "Yeah, I know," I answered

Around noon, about the time Ron said that they would be arriving, both Harry and I went into the living room to sit and wait. 10 minutes have passed…. 20 minutes…. My leg started to shake. "I do hope they don't expect to stay for dinner if they show up late" I heard Uncle Vernon say from the hallway looking in on us. That cheapskate. By the time I started to bite my nails, there was an explosion. Harry and I jumped up from the couch and my initial reaction was to draw my wand out of my back pocket like I was in danger…. Wait why would I be in danger? Well, the feelings of danger have always been with me since the ministry members came to Harry and I telling us that both of our parents died in a freak accident (I didn't believe them then and I don't believe them now) we had to come and live here. Somehow, I believed that if someone had hurt them, that they would come after Harry and I. "PUT THAT AWAY!" Uncle Vernon yelled at me. Just as I was putting it back into my pocket I heard a loud thunk, a groan and a man say, "Fred! Go back and tell Geo-" Another thunk, "Too late" another man said. Wait I knew those voices! It's Mr. Weasley, Fred and George! Another thunk. That's Ron. "RON!" I heard Fred yell. "I hope we are in the right place..." "Mr. Weasley?" Harry called into the chimney. They used the Floo Network? Eh, it doesn't surprise me. "Harry? Oh, good we're in the right place. Dawn are you there too?" Mr. Weasley's voice said. "Yeah" I shouted into the fireplace that caused some soot to fall into my eye. "Um... Dawn? Can you tell us where the HELL we are?" "FRED!" "Sorry dad..." I laughed, and said, "They blocked off the fireplace." "Oh..." Mr Weasley's voice said. "Hold on I think I can get past it. Dawn, Harry, step back." Mr. Weasley's voice called from the fireplace. Harry and I stepped back just in time when we heard a loud bang and a crash. Four red haired men stepped out of the fireplace covered in soot. I looked back to Aunt Petunia and she looked like she might faint as soot was dragged across her white carpet. I turned back to see Mr. Weasley straightening himself out and extending his hand out to the Dursleys. "Hello, I'm Arthur Weasley. My wife is the woman who sent you the letter about the World Cup." He was still extending his hand with a huge grin on his face. The Dursleys just looked at him in a mixture of shock and horror. Harry, noticing this, said "Shouldn't we get going Mr. Weasley?" "Yes! Yes we must. Thanks for reminding me Harry. It was nice to meet you." Mr. Weasley said to the Dursleys. I looked over at them, they were still in shock but Dudley was missing...

Fred and George started to walk towards the fireplace and they had a mischievous grin on their faces. Good God, what have they done now... Yes Fred and George are like my brothers but they get in more trouble than I, and Mrs. Weasley, care to like. When Harry, Mr. Weasley and I were getting ready to leave, I heard a blood-curling scream. It was Aunt Petunia. I whirled around to see Dudley with a sweet wrapper in his hand, and his tongue, which was already fat, growing rapidly and changing colors. Fred and George. They would do something like this. Mr. Weasley ordered Harry, Ron Fred, George and me to go through the Floo Network. Gorge told me to go first. I into the fireplace and used the Floo Powder to transport. To The Burrow I though, then I was spinning with green fire all around me...


	3. To The Burrow!

Chapter 2: To the Burrow

God I hate that way of transport… Every time I try to travel by it, I end up covered with soot and it's in my mouth and a few other places it shouldn't be. I came out of the fireplace and stumbled, almost falling into the table. "What are you, drunk?" Harry laughed as I tried to spit soot on his face. "Nice try, Dawnie." God I hate that nickname. But it especially made me sad because that was the nickname Dad gave me as a child. Harry knew that too. No matter how much he reminded me of Dad when he said it, I still forced myself to give him one of my famous evil stares. He laughed and started to walk towards the sink. That's when the others joined us one by one. First Ron, then Fred, and then George. "Where's your dad?" I asked George. "Still trying to undo the Tongue-tongue taffy." He answered. "The what?" "Tongue-tongue taffy. We created it!" Fred said. "Well, what does it do?" I said. "It makes the eater's tongue grow up to ten times its original size!" George finished. "Damn it! I always miss everything!" Harry said. "Yes, yes you do, Harriet" He glared at me. Ha. Payback.

Finally after like 10 minutes, Mr. Weasley came back. One thing you should know about him is, he rarely gets mad and never yells. But now he looked furious. "What were you two thinking? What did you give him?" Mr. Weasley basically shouted. Fred started laughing and replied. "We didn't give him anything. I just dropped it and he just so happened to pick it up. I never told him to eat it." He looked at us. "You guys were right, he is thickheaded!" "This isn't funny Fred! You dropped it on purpose! Also the fact that he would eat any candy that just so happened to-""How big did his tongue get, dad?" George said interrupting his father's rant. "Four feet, till his parents let me help!" I could just imagine it. Apparently everyone else could because we started rolling over with laughter again. "This isn't funny! It is illegal. Merlin's pants, I thought I taught you kids about the dangers of using magic on muggles. I spent half of my life making sure that wizards don't abuse muggles and now-" "Dad, we didn't do it because he is a muggle. We did it because he's a selfish, bulling git! Isn't that right?" George said looking at us. "He's right Mr. Weasley." "Yeah he is" Both Harry and I responded. "Never the less, it was wrong. Oh wait until your mother hears-" "Till I hear what?" Mrs. Weasley appeared behind Ron with a curious look on her face.

Mrs. Weasley is a fairly short plump woman. At first glance, she seemed like the kind of woman that would sit down with you, stuff you sweets and can talk for hours. But if you get on her bad side, even an invisibility cloak can't hide you from her wrath. "Oh hello, you two!" she said with a sweet and smiling face to us. "And tell me what exactly, Arthur?" There's the glare you do not want to be on the receiving end to. Mr. Weasley slightly hesitated. He was never going to tell her, I could tell that, but he got caught. Just then, two girls appeared in the doorway behind Mrs. Weasley. One had very bushy brown hair, that's Hermione. I think you guys know her. The other girl was shorter had long red hair, and the face to match because Harry ginned back at her. Ginny. I rolled my eyes. Her little crush on him was starting to annoy me. I mean she only had it because Harry was the best Gryffindor seeker since her older brother, Charlie. Trust me; I overheard her and her friends talking about it. That is one thing I cannot stand, girls ogling over a guy they barley know based on how hot he is or how famous he is. It ticks me off. "Uhh… I was just telling Fred and George about the different cases I've had at the office and… It's nothing really…." Mr. Weasley tried to say. Hermione, sensing the impending doom of the twins said, "Uh, Ron? Why don't we show Dawn and Harry where they are gonna stay?" "Why should we?" Ron said. "Ugh, you are such an idiot…" Hermione mumbled. "Oh!" Ron finally caught on. "Yeah, let's do that." Harry and I dragged our trunks up the many flights of stairs till we came to Ginny's room. "We're staying in here like always." Hermione said to me. I dropped off my trunk in the room and then followed the trio up the stairs to Ron's room. "… Mum found a list of orders and crates of fake wands and different colored sweets. And you know, other stuff they invented." "Fred and George are inventing things?" I asked finally catching up with them. "For what?" "The Weasley Wizard Wheezes" Hermione answered. "The what?" I asked. "It's a joke shop they wanted to open when they graduated Hogwarts. Mum thinks it is a waste of time," said Ron. "I think it's a fairly good idea. I mean look at Zonko's. They make tons of money," I replied. "Well, mum hates the idea. And she hasn't really been happy with Fred and George since they didn't get as many O. as she wanted them to." O. are basically the S. of the wizarding world taken at fifth year. Which reminds me…. I take them this year…. I'm doomed. I was about to change the subject when we passed another one of Ron's older brother's room. Percy, whom poked his head out of the door and said, "Will you please keep it down! I'm trying to write a report here." "A good hello to you too Percy." I said skeptically. "Hello Dawn, hello Harry. But keep it down. Mr. Crouch wants this report on cauldron thickness on Tuesday." "But it's only Thursday!" Ron said. "Well, I wanted to turn it in earlier than that." "Yeah, cause that can change the world. Might even make it to the Daily Prophet's front page," Ron said, his turn to be sarcastic. "Fine then! You come crying to me after one of your cauldron's bottom leaks and you have to go to the hospital wing..." Ron started to walk away halfway through Percy's rant. That's always the best thing to do so you don't get dragged into one of his ever so boring stories about his grades or forced to watch him polish his prefect badges.


	4. The Quiddich World Cup!

Chapter 3: The Quidditch World Cup

After a good night's sleep, I woke up felling refreshed. I wondered what time it was. Then I saw Hermione come in. She said "Oh, your up! Good because breakfast is ready." I said "K 'Mione!" I like to use her nickname that Harry gave her last year. She blushed, stuck her tongue out at me, and left. I then looked at the alarm clock and it read 3:05 am! I actually woke up on my own at 3 o' clock in the morning! I groaned and got out of bed. I walked down the stairs and saw Mrs. Weasley, and Hermione sitting at the table with really good-looking food right in front of them. I felt my mouth watering. Mrs. Weasley was always fussing over Harry and me for being so thin but we never told her it was because of the Dursleys. I sat down said "Morning. Is Harry still asleep?" I knew my brother; he was probably going to sleep for another four hours or so. They both nodded. I sighed and walked up the stairs again. I came to the room that said "RONALD'S ROOM" I knocked and heard two groans. I opened the door. I woke up Harry first. He only answered "What the hell Dawn!" he looked at the clock "Its 3 o' clock in the morning!" I answered, "Come on Harriet! Breakfast is ready!" Automatically Ron sat up and said "What? Food?" I answer annoyed, "Yes Ron. Food" He leaped out of bed and ran out the door. "...Ok then..." I said astonished that he could move that fast. Harry looked shocked too. I looked back at him and he had his glasses on, he was propped up on his elbow and had a confused look on his face. "Come on Harry. Let's go." He said "Allright," and followed me. We both went down stairs and saw Ron scarfing down a plate of food. Hermione mouthed 'three'. I knew that meant his third plate of food. I smacked my forehead with the palm of my hand. I saw Harry and Hermione chuckle. We all sat down and started to eat.

After we ate and Ron's brothers, Fred and George down, finally! They all said morning and sat down. The Burrow was pretty crowded today. Harry and I had to get up so they could sit down. Then I saw Mr. Weasley come downstairs. He was wearing, what I thought to be, a golfing sweater and old looking pair of jeans. The jeans looked like they were too big for him but he wore a leather belt. He said, "What d'you think? We're supposed to be incognito. Do I look like a muggle?" I answered, "Yeah you do, Mr. Weasley. I can't even tell you're a wizard!" He said thank you and sat down but Hermione got up so he could. I guessed that I should go get changed so I said I would and walked back to Ginny's, 'Mione's and my room. I changed from my pajama pants to a simple black short sleeve t-shirt, an old gray sweatshirt with peace signs on it and a pair of jeans. I also put on a pair of sneakers because I knew that we would be hiking for a while. I came downstairs for the umtith time. Mr. Weasley asked, "Ok, you guys ready to go?" George only said in a yawn "Where're Bill and Charlie and Per-Per-Percy?" Mrs. Weasley said "Well their Apparating, aren't they? So they can have a little lie-in." Fred said "They're still in bed?" Mrs. Weasley nodded and he groaned. I knew what was going to happen next. The twins were going to ask if they could Apparate, disappear in one place and reappear in another, and she was going to say that they weren't old enough. I tried not to listen as they argued. I stated talking to Harry about Quidditch so I can better understand what was going to happen in the game today.

We started to hike up a really tall hill. I didn't know how long it was going to take to get where we were going to but I knew what we were getting. A portkey, it is normally a piece of rubbish so the muggles don't pick it up, but it transports people to a certain place.

My legs started to burn Yet I didn't complain; Ron did. "Hey dad, How much farther?" he said in a groan. "Not much longer. It's up this hill here!" Mr. Weasley answered. I looked at the hill. It was really steep! But I continued to walk with my legs screaming in protest. Then all of a sudden I heard a yell. "Arthur!" the mysterious voice said. "Ah! Amos!" Mr. Weasley yelled back. I saw a middle-aged man with dark brown hair come out from the bushes. . "It's about time son!" the man said. "Sorry Amos, some of us got a sleepy start." Mr. Weasley answered back. I knew he meant Harry and Ron. I looked at both of them as Ron stiffed a yawn. I laughed a bit. "Kids, this is Amos Diggory. I work with him at the Ministry" Oh I knew who this is now! It must be Cedric Diggory's dad. I heard Amos Diggory say while looking up at the tree that was behind me "Ok, come down, son." I didn't know what he meant at first until I heard something drop right behind me. I spun around and saw a familiar boy with brunette hair with a huge smirk on his face. I yelled "Cedric! Don't do that!" He started laughing and said "Sorry. Couldn't resist!" He continued to laugh so I smacked him on the arm. "It was so worth it!" was all he said. "Arthur, are all of these kids yours?" Amos Diggory asked. "No, only the red heads. The Browned hair girl is Hermione Granger and the raven-haired kids are Harry and Dawn Potter." Amos Diggory looked at me and said, "You are? Ced has told me all about you." I smiled and turned around to face Cedric. His smile was gone and face was a little pink. He was embarrassed! I only said "Has he, now?" His famous smile came back. "All right kids lets get going!" Mr. Weasley said. I was about to follow him but Cedric grabbed my arm. I turned back to him, he let me go and he said "Yea, about my dad-" I didn't let him finish. I said "It's ok Cedric. All parents are embarrassing. Plus, your face is still a little red." I giggled, something i rarely ever do, and his face turned redder and I followed where Mr. Weasley went. Cedric caught up with me.

The portkey turned out to be a mankey old boot. All of us crowded around it. I was pushed in between Fred and George. I really didn't care. We all knelt down and put one finger on it. Then I felt a jerk in my navel and we all started spinning. Next thing I knew I landed very hard on the ground. I basically got the wind knocked out of me. I looked around to see Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Fred, and George all on the ground trying to get they're air back in their lungs just like me. I looked around for Cedric, Mr. Diggory, and Mr. Weasley. Then all of a sudden I saw in the sky them basically landing without crashing to the ground! "I'll bet that cleared your sinuses " Amos Diggory said after he landed. I turned my head to see a hand extended to me. I looked up to see Cedric's smiling face. I smiled back and grabbed his hand. He pulled me up. I realized that after I was standing, Cedric and I were standing fairly close to each other. It shocked me for a moment and I felt my face become warm. "Come on, let's go." He said after a moment. He walked past me and I followed him. As I walked, I pushed away the thought.

The field where we were staying before the game was amazing! People were chasing each other on brooms. There goes the whole "incognito" thing. I had to duck a couple of times. While our group walked to where our tents were, I talked with Cedric, and he further explained to me about all the rules of Quidditch. You see he is the seeker for his house, Hufflepuff's, Quidditch team. Like Harry is for Gryffindor's. I saw them play against each other a couple of times. They are pretty much an even match. I stated that to me it was very confusing and asked why it couldn't be like football. Then spent a couple of minutes explaining to him what exactly football was. There came a point where the Diggory's tent went down a different path than our's did. We all said goodbye and said we would see them at the match.

When we finally got to the tent, I couldn't believe how small it was! But as Harry and I walked into the tent, we saw that it was as big as the Gryffindor Common room. I followed Hermione and Ginny to a room with three beds. Mr. Weasley told us to unpack, so we did. I called the top bunk of the only bunk bed. I threw my bag up there. Ginny looked at me suspiciously. I said "What?" She finally said "What's up with you and Diggory?" "What do you mean?" "I saw how embarrassed he was when his dad said he told him about you! Also he told his dad about you and he pulled you up after we landed." she said outraged. "So! Would you tell your parents about your friend?" I fired at her. "Yeah I would but I wouldn't be embarrassed if they said it!" she fired back. I rolled my eyes and said, "So what if he was! He probably wasn't expecting it. And also would you help your friend up after they got the wind knocked out of them." "Fine," she said. "Thank you!" I snapped at her. "Yeah, yeah." Ginny got me so angry sometimes! Why didn't she believe me! Hermione gave me a 'I-understand-and-believe-you-but-she-has-a-point' smile. I smiled back. I liked having Hermione as a friend. I could always talk to her and her to me. All three if us walked out of our room to find Mr. Weasley yelling into the kitchen, "Get out of the kitchen Ron! We're all hungry!" I looked at Hermione and we both laughed. Ron has the biggest appetite ever!

When it was finally time to go to the game I had the rules explained, yet again, from a very annoyed Harry. We headed out to meet the Diggory's again. I said hey to Cedric and Ginny looked at me suspiciously again. I sighed. "What?" Cedric asked. "Nothing" I answered. He gave me a skeptic look and I tried to laugh it off. We walked to this gigantic arena that was half-way in the ground. I had a good feeling about this game. I heard Fred and George trying to take bets from Harry and Hermione. I walked to them and bet "I bet 5 galleons that Ireland wins but Bulgaria gets the snitch." "You mean that Ireland wins and Krum gets the snitch?" "Who's Krum?" I asked puzzled. I never heard that name before. Ron turned around and looked at me as if I was crazy. "'Who's Krum?' 'Who's Krum? He is Victor Krum! Best Seeker in the world!" "Ok, sorry I asked!" I snapped back. I walked back towards Cedric. "You ok?" he asked. I smiled. He always wanted to know if I was ok. I wasn't that fragile. "Yeah I am. A little embarrassed, but ok!" He laughed a bit. We walked on.

We finally got to the stairs. I could already tell that I was going to kick myself for not doing sports when we were half-way up the stairs. My legs felt like they were on fire when Ron said "Blimey dad! How far up are we?" "Well, If it rains, You'll be the first to know" I heard a slimy voice sneer. I turned around and saw Lucius Malfoy, Draco Malfoy's father. I scowled at him and took a grip on Harry's arm. I saw him flinch. I did feel kind of bad but I promised my mum the last time that I saw her, I would take care of Harry. Lucius Malfoy was always a bastard. "We were invited to the Minister's box by Cornielious Fudge Himself!" the slime ball Draco Malfoy said with a sneer. Lucius Malfoy hit him in the stomach with his cane and said "Don't boast Draco!" "Yea don't boast Draco!" I sneered. They both gave me a death glare before walking away. I took a couple of deep breaths before releasing Harry's arm and followed Mr. Weasley up about another ten flights of stairs.

The time we got up to our seats, I swore that I've could of of slept for a whole day. Mr. Diggory said "I told you that these seats were worth waiting for!" He could say that again! The view was fantastic! I could see Eeverything from up here! I was snapped out my daze as Fred yelled "Come on!" I smiled. Somehow I ended up standing next to Cedric and Harry. I wasn't complaining. It was kind of nice. Ginny was grinning like the Cheshire-Cat. I sighed for the hundredth time. Oh! The game is starting!

The Game was unbelievable! I was actually interested in it. Normally I'm not, but I was now! The Irish had a gigantic Leprechaun in the sky that made it rain leprechaun gold. I knew it would disappear in an hour or two but Ron didn't. He tried to pay Harry back for his pair of obnoculars. I chuckled. Ron was so thick sometimes. All of us were back into the tent and Fred and George were dancing around Ron in a festive manner . Both of them were wearing Ireland's cloak, who they supported in the game. They were also singing some Irish tune. I was sitting next to Hermione while they were doing this. Harry was also standing right near us. "There's no one like Krum!" Ron said. Then Fred and George started saying 'Krum' like they were trolls. "He's like a bird the way he rides the winds! He's more than an athlete! He's an artist!" Ron said after Fred threw the white and green cloak over him. "I think you're in love Ron!" Ginny said walking past him. "Oh, Shut up!" he said. Then we all started singing "Victor I love you! Victor I do! When we're apart my heart beats only for you!" We all started laughing except for Ron whose ears were redder than his hair. "It's only a Joke Ron!" I said because his head looked like it was going to explode. Then I heard the explosion.


End file.
